The Best Trip Ever
by chikomistress
Summary: SAKURA AND LI GO ON A CLASS TRIP! WONDERFUL EVENTS HAPPEN! Wanna know what? You're going to have to read!
1. Default Chapter

bestripever1

The Best Trip Ever  
Chapter 1 (Foot In Your Mouth)  
By: Chiko_Mistress  
  


(First things first. I don't own the characters in this cardcaptors story. Hehe! The chapter title is not what it seems so read on! Please read and review!)  
  
Sakura was tiredly watching Ms. Mackenzie write on the board. She was correcting Friday's math homework, which Sakura forgot to do so she hid behind her math book whenever Ms. Mackenzie asked a question.  
Sakura was now in grade 8, but soon to be in grade 9 in two months. Sakura's hair was short as usual, but was straightened so no loose hairs were hanging out (Like Kari from Digimon'). It was a Monday morning and the class was getting restless because they were waiting for the bell to ring so they could go on their trip to Brock University (I know it's in Canada but just pretend it's not!). People were passing notes and throwing paper air planes, but quietly. A note was shoved onto Sakura's desk. She opened it not knowing who it was from. The note said:  
  
Hey Sakura! It's Madison! Guess who wants to ask you out tonight!! LI! Are you going to say yes?  
  
The note was from Madison. Sakura looked at Madison behind her and blushed like crazy and Madison smiled. Another note was shoved onto her desk and she saw it was from Li. She stared at his back because he had turned away so she wouldn't look at him. Li sat in front of Sakura. The note said:  
  
Hey Sakura. I really like you, but not just as a friend, but more. I hope you feel the same with me. Do you? Sakura, will you go out with me? Please?  
  
Sakura silently giggled and wrote back:  
  
Hey Li. I do feel the same and yes I would love to go out with you! Maybe all of us (Madison, Meilin, Eriol, Zachary, you, and I could play truth or dare' at night in one of our dorm rooms. It will be fun!  
  
She passed it back to Li and looked happily and Madison and Madison smiled back.  
After class all the grade 8 students borded the bus to head for their trip. Li, Madison, Eriol, Sakura, Zachary, and Meilin all sat in the back since the teacher were in the front. The decided to play truth or dare since they were bored.  
Truth or dare, SAKURA? Madison asked.  
Um... truth. Madison was disappointed in this pick, but then gave a wide smirk which scared Sakura.  
Are you going out with Li?! Madison shouted and all the students on the bus turned to look. Sakura blushed like mad. So did Li!  
Y-yes I-I a-a-m. Sakura whispered. Every one giggled at this answer.  
Since when? Chelsey asked.  
Who asked who? Nikki shouted. Meilin was very upset in hearing this.  
WHY?! Why Sakura and not me Li!? Meilin complained. Li looked like he was annoyed.  
Um... maybe because I don't LOVE you, like that! Li shouted and then noticed what he just said! Sakura and Li both blushed, but Li blushed even more! Everyone awed and oohed at this statement. Li knew he should shut-up before he stuck his foot in his mouth!  
  
(HOW WAS THAT?! That was only the first chapter! I know it kinda went by fast since it's only like 2 pages, but I promise the next one is going to be MUCH longer. It's going to be called Truth or Dare Madness'. I know you all will like it! Please read and review! Also, can you please write in the review if you're a boy or girl because I've always wanted to know if it was all girl that review my stories, all boys, or mixed so please do that! Buh bye!)


	2. Truth Or Dare

bestripever2

The Best Trip Ever  
Chapter 1 (Truth or Dare)  
  


(Well, the next chapter is up! HAHA! Oh, I don't own cardcaptors, I wonder why? Oh I know! CUS CLAMP DOES!!!!!!!! Them lucky baka's! OK! Please read and review and I would like to know if you're a boy or girl because I think it would be fun to know so please put that in the review! If there are any mistakes please don't tell me because my spell check is screwed and it won't work and I'm too lazy to check for myself so, ya!)  
  
Finally Sakura and her class reached Brock University and slowly dragged their luggage out of the bus. There were 3 people standing in front of the school doors. It was a boy and 2 girls. One girl was pretty thin and had long black hair that went down to her elbows and green eyes. The other girl had short black hair and dark brown eyes, but she wasn't as thin as the other girl. Her hair went down to her shoulders and the boy had black hair that was spiked up and he had green eyes. The boy walked up to the Sakura.  
Hello, sweety! Hiya peeps! He said to Sakura then the class. Then he bowed slightly to Ms. Mackenzie who had just got out of the bus. Hello, Miss. I was assigned to escort you and your class to the cafeteria for some lunch. I hope you're all hungry! He said and the class followed him as he walked. Once he got to the other girls he turned around. I am Nicholas Martalachi, but you can call me Nick and this is April Chan, and Didi Larkin. APRIL is Jackie CHANS daughter. The long black haired girl gave Nick a look of disgust. Nick ignored it. Sakura and her class threw some whispers around. We came here from Odaiba Elementary and we are three of the students from our grade 8 classes. I also wanted to say that if any of you are looking for date I'm-----  
That's enough Nick! I think they're bored enough. Ms? April said shoving him over. Li ducked behind Sakura when April looked at him and smiled.  
The teacher said.  
Ms. Mackenzie, Didi is going to lead you to the staff room so you can get to know the other teachers. Ms. Mackenzie nodded and followed the short haired girl into the building. Ok! Follow us to LUNCH! April said excitedly. I'm starving! Sakura and her gang were walking in the front and they heard the two leaders talking. From now on I'll do the talking. You're going to make them all fall asleep and next time you want a date, get one the NORMAL way, not the mental way! Sakura and Madison giggled. April turned around and walked backwards.  
He can be a pest sometimes. He's always making up stories and telling lies. She said.  
Sounds like someone we know! Sakura laughed looking at Zachary. Sakura had finally stopped believing in Zachary's tall tales. Once they finally got to the cafeteria, there was already tons of people in there, from the other school. The were empty seats and Li, Sakura, Madison, Eriol, and Meilin took it. There were two extra seats, so April and Nick took it. Some people were serving some dishes of sushi. The server walked up to Sakura's table. Sakura said in shock. Tori smiled.  
Hey squirt! Tori said and gave everyone a plate. See ya squirt!  
Is that you're brother? April asked. Sakura nodded. You know our names so what's all of yours?  
Oh, I forgot! I'm Sakura Avalon, this is Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Eli Moon (I stopped using Eriol!), and------  
Li Showron! April finished. Sakura was shocked.  
How does she know your name? Sakura asked Li.  
Friend of the family. He answered. Now Sakura knew why Li was trying to be unseeable. Everyone laughed at how nervous Li was.  
The whole day was just about getting aquanted with others. At 9:00pm they were all assigned to dorm rooms. Madison, Meilin and Sakura were in one. Li, Eli and Zachary were in another. The girl got changed into their night gowns and the boys, in their boxers, only! The all met up in the lounge the six had to share.  
HOLY COW! Meilin shouted and ran up to Li. You look great!  
Get off me! Li said and shoved her off. They all sat in a circle. Sakura sat infront of Li, Meilin in front of Zachary, and Madison infront of Eli. Everyone seemed to be blushing. They decided to play a game which was truth or dare'.  
Ok! I just asked Sakura on the bus, so now she gets to ask someone. Madison stated.  
No! Meilin can go! Sakura said. Meilin smirked.  
Hehe! Li! Truth or dare?! Meilin said and looked like she was very excited.  
Um... dare. LI said not exactly sure if that's what he should have picked.  
I dare you to go downstairs into the cafeteria and steal some food, bring it up and eat it all, by yourself! Meilin smirked. She wanted to get back at Li for going out with Sakura. She knew he would get caught and get in trouble. Li frowned, but still went on with it.  
Be right back! Li said and walked out of the door into the hallway. Once he got to the cafeteria he saw a young girl sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. She was crying. Li decided to go see who it was.  
Are you, OK? Li asked. The girl turned around and Li saw, APRIL! What's wrong? Li asked and sat down beside her. She handed him the note on the table infront of her. Li read aloud:  
  
To my wonderful daughter,  
  
I am writing this letter to you ahead of time. I will not be here for you anymore in person, but I will always be beside you, in spirit. This note means that I have passed away. When I told you I had a slight cold, I lied. I'm very sorry because what I really had was lung cancer. I love you and mum very much. I'd like you to tell the Showron family about this because they are very close to our family. I love you very much and I hope you will understand that even though I'm not technically WITH you, I am still WITH you, in your heart.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your loving father Jackie Chan!  
  
I'm so sorry. Was all Li could say.  
My mother was crying yesterday and she said that she had an eye infection. I believed her and ignored her weeping. She didn't want to tell me! No one told me! No one wanted to! I hate my family!!! April shouted and threw her arms around Li and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
I'm sure they just didn't want you to feel bad. I'm very sorry, if you ever want to talk, I'm here, OK? Li said. April nodded. Li decided to leave her alone to thnk for a bit. He forgot all about the dare and walked out the door.  
I see, you really LOVE me! Yeah well, I was an idiot to LOVE you! Li turned around and saw Sakura crying.  
It's not what you think, Sakura! Li shouted and Sakura ran away. Li chased after her. Once Sakura got to the lounge room she shut the door.  
I HATE LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed and ran into her dorm room. Everyone was confused. Everyone followed her into the room, except Li who waited untill he could be alone with her, but that never happened. So he decided to take a walk around the university. He didn't care if he got caught.  
I can't believe you, Li! Eli and Zachary chorused. Li turned around to see Eli and Zachary.  
It's not what you think! Li said and watched them roll their eyes at Li's words. I don't know why you people don't believe me! I'll tell you why! It's because you all think it's not right to comfort a close friend when her FATHER fucken DIES!!! Li slammed the door behind him and went for a walk. A tear drop trickled down his cheek. Why me? Why is it always me? Li said.  
  
(HOW WAS THAT?! I think it was kinda borning, but that's for you to decide! Please read and review! Also, can there not be any thing like, actually, you did this, and this and this wrong, because it really puts me down. Also, please put if you're a BOY or GIRL! PLZ! Buh bye!)


	3. Madison's Contest Begins

bestripever3

The Best Trip Ever  
Chapter 3 (Madison's Contest Begins)  
  


(I do not own CCS and I'm not about to explain the million reasons why! Please read and review!)  
  
Li was walking down the hall looking pretty bummed out. When someone tapped him on the shoulder. Li turned and saw Sakura.  
I'm willing to listen, Li. Sakura said with a weak smile. They both walked into the cafeteria and sat down. Li told her all about April and her father and fortunately, they got back together. (I know that was quick but hey, I hate it when they're mad at each other and Sakura isn't the kind of person to have a fit!)  
So that's sit? Nothing el--- Sakura got interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
Excuse me, but aren't you two supposed to be sleeping right now! A teacher was standing by the door looking very furious at the couple.  
I... um... Li stuttered but stopped when he saw a girl on her knees behind her, holding a bundle. She put the bundle onto the floor. The teacher didn't know that the girl was behind her. Something sprung out of the bundle and ran into the kitchen. It looked like a cat!  
The teacher said turning around. The girl had already left and the teacher ran into the kitchen after the cat. Li and Sakura ran back to the dorm rooms, but was stopped by someone standing by the door.  
Your welcome, but don't expect me to do that again! It was April. April saluted them and left for the stairs. The couple just stared at the girl leaving. They walked into their dorm room and into the lounge where the others were still playing truth or dare.  
So, who's asking now? Madison asked. It looked like they were trying to avoid asking what happened.  
I am! Li said and sat down beside Sakura.  
Wait! How about if we ask them a question and we have to use that question for a dare? Meilin suggested.  
Sakura said happily. Li asked the question.  
Eli, Who do you like that's from the other school? Eli thought for a second.  
A-April C-Chan. Eli whispered. Li gasped.  
Ok. I dare you to knock on her door and tell her you like her! Li said. Eli started to blush. Madison has to go with you to make sure you do!  
Let me at least get a shirt and---- Eli started.  
Nope! You have to go how you are! Sakura said with a smile. Eli blushed even more and Madison and him went out the door. Madison looked like she was going to explode. The walked up the flight of stairs and Eli knocked on the door. Another girl answered. (She's not important so I won't tell you anything about her!)  
She asked the two.  
I n-need t-to speak w-with A-a-a-ap-p----- Eli stuttered.  
April. It's for you. The girl said and walked into the room. It's probably another guy that wants to make out with you! The girl joked.  
Yeah, they all do! Another girl said. Madison and Eli could hear this all from the hallway.  
Shut up you guys! April scolded at the girls giggling. April opened the door wide. Eli noticed that the girls were in their P.J's, except for April, and they all squealed and ran into the bedroom. Eli blushed. Hello Eli, Madison. She nodded.  
He's going to get straight to the point! Madison said quickly. She really was going to explode.  
Eli said in one slur. April was confused. I LIKE YOU! Eli ran back to the dorm room leaving April blushing. Madison just stood there and April looked at Madison. It looked like they were having a staring contest.  
He's mine, now stay away! Madison said and walked away. (I know she isn't like this but come on! I wanna make things more fun! MORE JELOUSY! NEED MORE!!!) Madison walked away and April shut the door. You may have won this one April honey, but I WILL win the next. She whispered aloud to herself and walked back into the dorm room to finish the game off.  
  
(Kind of weird, eh! I know you think that the cat was something weird that happened, but I'll explain it in the next chapter! I can't believe I'm actually gonna finish my first chapter story, but not yet! Please review!)


End file.
